


Burgundy Red

by muscari_k



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscari_k/pseuds/muscari_k
Summary: ooc abo r18真的不会写，尽力了。





	Burgundy Red

**Author's Note:**

> 初衷是Do机场图脖子上的红痕，然后过了一天John脖子上也出现了这样的红印。  
> 不纯洁的四舍五入就是doi吧。可惜写到最后也不知道在写什么。
> 
> BGM是落日飞车的《Burgundy red》，出现的英文都是歌词的原文引用。

**Burgundy Red**

#johndo    #abo   

极度ooc

 

 

 

  
Alright, let's surf on the time, only we own the ride tonight.  
Maybe we could come find out, secrets in burgundy red sky.

                                        —— 落日飞车《Burgundy red》 

 

 

 

金道英在午后一声惊雷中醒来。早已过了一年中最热的时期，连秋老虎的尾巴都被远远甩在身后，今日室内却闷热得仿佛回到桑拿天。

 

黑色遮光窗帘把窗外的光线严格封锁在银色涂层外，金道英置身柔软漆黑的空气中，刚睡醒的脑袋像团浆糊令其他感官和思考都停滞，唯有血管里流淌过全身的燥热。他侧身换了个姿势去够放在床头柜的手机，荧光屏显示下午2点49分。

  
前一晚非常奢侈地把攒了几周的剧给追平，等他翻身取下耳机准备睡觉的时候，床另一侧的徐英浩已经抓着他的海豚玩偶睡着很久了。或许是熬夜的后遗症，太阳穴突突跳得厉害，耳边甚至有踢踏舞鞋敲击地面的回音，空气像大团棉花堵塞在胸口，四肢发冷又发热。

 

 

大概是发烧了。

  
金道英探了探自己的额头，潮乎乎发烫的手心贴上同样发汗的前额，也感受不出是谁更的温度更高。

  
他在床头柜抽屉的药箱里翻找退烧药，眼睛瞥到盒子底部的病历本，皱着眉后知后觉想起上次医生的叮嘱。

  
由于长期使用抑制剂，体内激素水平紊乱，第一次完全标记之后会有少则几个月多则半年的时间无法推测发情期的准确日期。婚前体检拿报告的那天，医生翻着检查报告叮嘱金道英日后尽量不要再使用抑制剂，如果想尽快要孩子的话要多注意记录这半年内发情期的时间和天数，定期来医院检查。他向来是脸皮薄的人，听到孩子那两个字连耳根都红得彻底，埋着头敷衍答应了，只觉得徐英浩搭在他腰间的手烫得像烧红的铁。

  
第一次彻底标记之后徐英浩给台历的日期用红笔画了圈，金道英下床后看到那个红圈圈差点把那页台历纸撕下来扔进垃圾桶。

  
距离标记着夺目红圈圈的台历已经翻过两页，面对空荡荡的冰箱和房间，金道英感受着身体里一波一波涌上来的情潮，磨着后槽牙恶狠狠地想，最近真是万事不顺。

 

  
当大脑对发情期这个信息坦然接受并传导后，无法忽视的生理反应从酸软发热的四肢向某个不可名状的部位聚集。那里已经颤颤巍巍地站起来了，这让穿着睡裤成为一种新的折磨。金道英靠着床头的软垫把睡裤胡乱蹬掉了，睡衣的下摆蹭过打湿的内裤还是让他忍不住浑身战栗。滚烫皮肤下流淌的或许是岩浆，又或许是黏腻的巧克力酱，冲刷过的每一处都留下热烫的水痕，还有无法用言语形容的痒意。

  
金道英颤抖着嘴唇解开了睡衣衣扣，布料从发烫的身体滑落的时候带起的痒仿佛被加剧了，只有找到什么冰凉的东西贴上去才能得到缓解。只是脱去衣裤的动作就让他整个人结束长途跋涉般精疲力尽。刘海被流出的汗打湿粘在额头上，汗水顺着发丝滴进眼睛，连眨动睫毛的动作都令人感到费力。理智告诉他需要赶快打电话让徐英浩回家，但是出于一些过剩的羞耻心，金道英并不想让徐英浩看到目前的这个样子的他，即使他们已经结婚并完成了彻底标记。

 

他梦游般扶着墙摸进了浴室，把水龙头向冷水的方向转到底。冰凉的水流顺着仰起的脸滑落到温度不正常的身体，过冷与过热混杂的极端感受让别处的感官都迟钝，唯有那处的不适被进一步放大，引得他的手指不受控制抚上挺立湿润的前端，从嗓子里逸出一句满足的喟叹。

  
很快，仅仅是手指的撸动已经不能缓解体内像沸水般满溢的欲望，难言的痒与燥热顺着脊柱没入尾椎深处，即便是金道英咬着后槽牙颤抖着夹紧腿根，仍能清晰感觉到有液体正在缓缓流出来。

 

发情期是难熬的长途跋涉。

  
发情热烧得他面颊嫣红，四肢宛若填充着奶油的绵软蛋糕卷。空气里萦绕着信息素浓郁的焦糖奶油爆米花的香气，身体里欲望的饕餮一步步蚕食着金道英仅存的理智。房间的中央冷气开到最大也似故障了一般闷热滚烫。他裹着浴巾从浴室里出来，动作有些粗暴地取下昨晚徐英浩留在餐厅椅背上的羊羔绒外套，迈着虚浮的步子跌跌撞撞走向厨房。金道英蜷缩在他平日里最爱的冰箱前，试图通过从打开的冰箱门中逃逸出的冷气给自己高热的身体降温。颤抖着手把毛茸茸的外套团成一团抱在怀中，他把脸埋进那一团中急切又贪婪地汲取Alpha残留的信息素气味，曲着腿小幅度地摆胯磨擦来疏解怎样都无法消下去的火。

 

房间很安静，时间仿佛被无限拉长，只能听见他自己有些过速的呼吸与压抑不住的小声呻吟。

 

渴望被紧紧拥抱。被密不透风地亲吻。被十指紧扣着进入彻底填满。Alpha不在身边陷入发情热苦痛的Omega摩挲着那件羊羔绒外套，终于抑制不住过于强烈的空虚与不安感而小声抽噎起来。

 

 

门是在这个时候被打开的。

 

下午一场雨来得急，今日临时决定步行回家的徐英浩和他住同小区的新组员李马克一起被这场雨淋了个透湿。没带伞还忘带自家钥匙的小迷糊弟弟应热心组长哥哥的邀请去他家洗个澡换个衣服等他的同居室友下班回家开门。李马克挠着脑袋跟在徐英浩背后，没想到被门打开后冲出的浓烈Omega信息素呛得连打了三个喷嚏。

 

“……Johnny？英…浩……呜……”

 

听到自己熟悉哥哥的呻吟声，再闻到这样的信息素，高中生理课没玩手机没打游戏认真听讲的优等生李马克立刻就明白了当下的情况。小朋友耳朵以肉眼可见的速度火烧火燎红透了，抓起自己的背包带低则着头道歉就跑：“哥不好意思我先走了！对不起！”

 

 

徐英浩的手掌贴上金道英光裸的脊背的时候，蜷缩着的Omega像受惊的兔子那样狠狠颤了颤，差点蹦起来。金道英转过头来的时候眼角还有未干的泪水，整张脸像点染过胭脂一样晕开成片粉色，眼眶那里尤甚，看起来更像可怜兮兮的小兔子。他放开手里一直抱着的柔软外套，有些急切地捧着徐英浩的脸寻找对方的唇，颤抖着吻上去。

  
徐英浩回吻他的时候金道英喘得厉害，浸透过泪水的睫毛反复蹭过徐英浩的眼皮，痒痒的，像毛茸茸的爪子有一下没一下挠过心口。金道英奶油爆米花味的信息素让厨房角落狭小空间的氛围变得甜腻而旖旎，徐英浩的舌尖扫过他的耳廓，含住耳垂吸吮的时候听到金道英喉咙里藏不住的含混呻吟。

 

“怎么不给我打电话？”

  
徐英浩流连于金道英纤细的脖颈，对方在他吮过突出的喉结时候向后仰出好看的弧度。

 

“没……没必要…吧…嗯……”

  
即使是箭在弦上的状态，嘴上也一定要扳回来一局。金道英的一句话说得断断续续，夹杂着破碎的呻吟，一边义正言辞地表明事态皆在可控范围，另一边闲着的手却违心地拼命和徐英浩的衬衫纽扣做斗争。

 

大概全宇宙最别扭，但也最可爱吧。

  
徐英浩微不可闻地叹一口气，犬齿刻意磨过金道英喉结附近的一块皮肤，留下鲜红的印记。

 

“痛！”

 

发情期Omega的感官敏感又迟钝。徐英浩只是噙着那块皮肤多吮了一会儿，难以承受这种刺激的金道英伸进他衬衫领口攀住他的双手就在他的脊背上留下几道抓痕。眼泪和快感一起又重新涌上来，上半身被细心照顾的充盈感与下半身亟待抚摸的空虚对冲出强烈的对比，金道英浑浑噩噩地瞪圆湿漉漉的杏仁眼，从齿缝里挤出毫无震慑力的威胁：“不做…就滚。”

 

“呵。”

 

  
被摔进柔软的席梦思的时候金道英有些如释重负地舒了一口气。但因为放松警惕而眯起的眼睛很快又再次瞪圆了，徐英浩进来的太快，顶到深处的时候身体内部每一处都毫无隔阂地紧密契合在一起，这感觉让他软了腰浑身发麻。从鼠蹊窜上来的快感在身体内核炸开一朵蘑菇云，在这场爆炸中理智荡然无存，年长者身上熟悉的伯爵茶味道让他安心地沉溺，唯有深深地、更深地陷下去，陷入漾开的春日湖水中。金道英视线涣散，手颤抖得快搂不住徐英浩的脖子，Alpha柔顺的发丝蹭过耳侧带来与蒲公英绒毛亲吻的错觉。他的喉间溢出一声短促高亢的呻吟，白浊洒在对方的小腹上。

徐英浩俯下身来缱绻温柔地亲吻金道英半闭的眼皮，睫毛与嘴唇相触的感觉轻得像兜不住的风，下身冲撞的力度却像要一下下撞进他的灵魂里，从尾椎骨攀爬而上的酥麻电流爽得金道英手脚蜷缩，不自觉地弓起身子让每一次大开大合动作的终点都落在生殖腔壁口。徐英浩察觉了金道英的小动作便故意放慢了动作，固定住对方纤细的手腕不让他自己去碰身前再次站起来流着眼泪的小尾巴，退出去之后每一次再进都只浅浅地戳刺，弯着眼睛看金道英够不着那一点又无法自我纾解难耐地皱眉，笑得像只讨人厌的狐狸。

 

“Johnny……Johnny……”

  
金道英红着眼睛哀求他，汗水和泪水顺着软乎乎的腮边肉滑落，兔牙在下嘴唇都磕出浅浅的印痕，黏糊糊的声音里仿佛搅入他自己散发出的甜滋滋信息素。是在火焰上炙烤接近融化的棉花糖，雾蒙蒙的窗玻璃，枝头含苞待放的花骨朵。

 

人在这种时候变成彻头彻尾的感官动物。泛滥的多巴胺是信息素激烈碰撞又缓慢发酵的产物，引导着每一个器官都无声呐喊着无法纾解的欲求。先前那些难以坦诚的爱意，过剩的自尊心，埋藏内心深处的不安，都在此刻变成这段关系中某种难以名状渴求的一种，唯有通过身体的紧密相贴才能缓解。

 

抱抱我。

  
摸摸我。

进入我。

  
填满我。

 

他用了点力气引导着自己搭在徐英浩腰侧的腿将年长者的腰压下，赤裸的欲望与自己的贴近，然后支起上半身，送上玫瑰花瓣一样鲜艳的嘴唇。

“标记我吧。”

 

  
「 Sweet memories comfort me, and give me the light.」

 

  
徐英浩抱着金道英的腰深深没入的时候，日落时酒红色的天空在他脑海中闪现，大片大片明亮鲜艳的色块如潮汐铺天盖地涌来淹没了他。高大的Alpha摩挲着Omega的后颈，用犬齿刺破了发烫肿胀的腺体注入自己的信息素。赤裸相贴的胸膛与脊背隔着薄薄的皮肉，胸腔的心跳仿佛在那刹那产生了共鸣。

 

高潮是迸裂的火星，在顶端没入温暖紧致的生殖腔结节时点燃岸边铺开的烟火，徐英浩收紧双臂感受着金道英剧烈的颤抖和急促的呼吸声，将自己的精液毫无保留射给他。

 

「Alright, let's surf on the time, only we own the ride tonight.

   Maybe we could come find out, secrets in burgundy red sky. 」

 

 

 

End.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
